Falling For Sasuke
by keesha tenelli
Summary: Is sasuke ready to love sakura? The seventh and FINAL chapter is up and running for all you readers out there. So don't miss it!
1. Chapter 1

Falling For Sasuke

Alone. Poor Sasuke was out taking a walk and he was thinking a lot. Then, something caught his eye, one of those annoying fan-clubs of his.

Oh great thought Sasuke as he went to the right corner of the path. I hate it when they do that. It is so annoying, just being chased all over the place by them.

There is only one person who understood him, Sakura. Except, what did she ever do to him. Then, Naruto came up the road. They saw each other and Naruto yelled out "Sasuke!",

"Oh, hey. Don't tell me you have been pigging out on some ramen with Iruka today," greeted Sasuke, harshly, who was smirking.

"Was not! I was at Hinata's, cold-heart!" snapped Naruto with a big glare on his face.

" Do not mention to me that you like her, or you would not have been at her house," answered Sasuke, coldly. "As if anyone would ever like or love me,"

"Not true. There IS someone who loves you," noted Naruto, slyly.

" Yeah, it is Sakura. If that is the case then how could she change from an annoying, immature girl to a mature and understandable young woman? Explain that to me correctly, or yet do not answer that question if you do not understand her!" frowned Sasuke. " So what about the reason she loves me because I fought for her for once or even the time she caught me or even when I caught her? Does she like me for who I am or for my actions? How about you answer that instead of trying to fight with me?"

"How about you stop talking all that rubbish? The real reason Sakura loves you and understands you is because she acknowledges what you been through and she loves you because she cares for you, she wants to help you and be happy…" explained Naruto.

"But does that explain why she wants to be with me? I told her that I can not love her because I need to avenge my clan my brother Itachi killed and he left me behind. How could she ever love a sharingan eye ninja avenger like me? How can I love her instead of trying to gain power over my desiring revenge? Revenge is my desired destiny," asked Sasuke.

" Because you really can. If you care for her that much and helped her out, then open your heart out to her. Opening your heart to someone else who doesn't understand you the way Sakura can will never work because a relationship needs understanding, and you have that with her. Revenge will push you up but will only tear and pain her down. I want you to be with her," replied Naruto.

"Well, you have a good point there, I do think of her a lot, so…," said Sasuke, blushing. Maybe he did like Sakura but he didn't know it. Otherwise, why did he help Naruto protect her? How could have been so blind?

" I oughta go home okay? See ya," said Naruto walking off.

"Bye. I'll just stay put," said Sasuke. While he watched Naruto go, sat down on the road deep in thought. He had a lot of work to sort out his feelings for Sakura.


	2. Blossoming Feelings For Sakura

Blossoming Feelings For Sakura

As Sasuke sat on the road thinking, he kept wondering all the times

he protected Sakura. Those were only acts of protecting the team, but was he

paying attention and thinking before he leapt to what he was doing?

Maybe it wasn't the real him who done so, probably another part of

me who likes her and didn't want to lose her. Well, that is the way it is to

good people, but he is considered a bad person, right? No, no, that can't be it.

He is a good person. It is just that….oh! It is so confusing. Or possibly since

Sakura understands what he says that my brother killed his clan, he only wants to

avenge it for the sake of them, so it must be true that Sakura knows the truth

and so do Kakashi and Naruto.

"Maybe, just maybe another part of me does like Sakura?" asked Sasuke as

he said it to himself. "Or, I probably don't know how to explain my

feelings," he proclaimed, while he strangely blushed curiously.

Huh? Oh, there she is thought Sasuke as he saw Sakura up the path.

She was walking in a fast pace and she saw Sasuke sitting on the road. He

jumped up from his spot immediately which made Sakura perplexed to see

him do so. Even so, she didn't bothered to look at him as she went by him.

Why should she? He pushed her away and yet they protected each other as a

team, but what if he had second thoughts for her and didn't think twice about

how he felt when he saw Sakura in danger and did his actions by protecting

her?

All of a sudden, just as when Sakura was about to go around the

corner, she felt a hard shove against the nearby wall. She was slammed into

it and Sasuke saw blood trickle down her forehead. With that, he rushed to

help her. A hand appeared and the person who slammed Sakura against the

wall happened to be a woman with dark brown hair. Her hands was on

Sakura's back and she pushed her to Sasuke who caught her subtly. Sakura

said weakly, "Do not get involved with her, she has been beating me up and

I do not want her to harm you," "Just rest, Sakura. Let me handle her,"

replied Sasuke, calmly and he put her on the wall gently. Then he turned to

face the woman.

"Who are you?" demanded Sasuke, in a icy tone. "What do you want from

Sakura?"

"Nothing, just to beat her up!" grinned the woman. "I am Honama Toeshi, a

long time apprentice of the late Zabuza and Haku. I was hired to kill that

crazy girl who likes you. I cannot stand girls like her and I stick by my

vows,"

"This so-called crazy girl may always be bothering me, but I'll have you

know she is a teammate, friend and someone special to me whether you are

concerned about my topic or not," stated Sasuke.

"Get a grip, I don't care if you like her or not, even if your friends suspect

that a part of you do if not for the reason you protect her a lot," sneered

Honama.

"We'll see about that. I will not proclaim that I like her by fighting for her if

you win, but, if I do, I shall proclaim so," challenged Sasuke, bravely. He

looked at Sakura and thought, I will do this for you. Then focused on his

opponent with concentration.

"I wish you luck…..Sasuke," whispered Sakura from the sidelines.

**To be continued **


	3. Fighting For Sakura

The Fight for Sakura's Love

"Go ahead, fight me if you dare. I must warn you to the point that I am tough and strong enough to maybe even beat you," taunted Sasuke, clenching his fists.

"I won't be so sure of that, you are only of Genin-level ninja. Beating you might be the easiest thing I can probably do. Beating your girlfriend was easy, so if you lose, you might not be able to make it alive and proclaim your so-called love to her!" replied Toeshi, narrowing her eyelids slightly.

"We'll see about that Toeshi!" snapped Sasuke in a fiery angry tone and with that, Sasuke sprinted to her in fast speed following his temper and got ready to punch her with his left fist. Toeshi blocked his punch with her right palm, lifted her right leg and kicked him in the front of his body. Sasuke groaned with pain.

"Itachi is right; you are weak!" smirked Toeshi. She grabbed his right arm and threw him to the left as he clutched his stomach and got up.

"Do not think I am going to give up that easily, for Itachi is my brother and I shall fight my best for Sakura in the sake of my hatred for my only siblingafter what he did to my family!" said Sasuke, glaring. He clasped his hands together in the Fireball Technique his father taught him before he was killed by Sasuke's brother.

"Fire Element: Great Fireball Technique!" he yelled and fire flew out of his mouth with huge flames flickering towards Toeshi.

"AAAAGGGGHHHH!" screamed Toeshi as she shielded her face from the flames.

"I bet your face is all burned up like charcoal and ashes," muttered Sasuke as the clouds of smoke cleared up. Then he looked around and saw she wasn't there! She fled the fireball technique! "Where is that terrible bully?" demanded Sasuke, tightening up his body in a tense position and felt his body temperature heat up. Maybe since he was fighting for Sakura, he was starting to warm his feelings for her. It was something he might never have felt before. His cheeks started to soften up with unexplainable emotional feelings.

"Genin, I am over here," called Toeshi, up above him. She jumped down to him and noticed that he was flushing. She figured right away that it was mean indirectly to Sakura. "I think pretty boy genius ninja has feelings that are unexplained," she said, looking carelessly to Sakura.

"Bring it on!" snarled Sasuke. The fight was brutal and vicious and Sakura had fallen asleep. Sasuke kept thinking about Sakura, asking himself silently why he was doing it. Because, maybe, he was going to love her? _Everything (sung by Fefe Dobson)_played while he fought for her :

_Everything(sung by Fefe Dobson)_

_Ayo, lad da day oh_

_Ayo, lad da day oh lad dee da_

_Sometimes I give in to sadness  
Sometimes I don't  
Doo doo doo doo  
At times I'm part of the madness  
Sometimes I won't  
Give in to you  
You see in a way  
I have been drifting down a river  
To nowhere  
And you've given me nothing  
But if you're ready to be my everything  
If you're ready to see it through this time  
And if you're ready for love then  
This I will bring  
But I'm not gonna wait for you forever this time  
Ladeeda ayo  
ladadayo ladeeda  
At times I feel myself smiling  
At times I'm not  
Doo doo doo doo  
Yeah yay  
What's with the guilt that you styling baby  
Talk don't look good on you  
You see in a way  
I have been looking for a reason to go there  
And you're leading me nowhere  
And if you're ready to be my everything  
If you're ready to see it through this time  
And if you're ready for love then  
This I will bring  
But I'm not gonna wait for you forever this time  
Ladeeda ayo  
ladadayo ladeeda  
Are you waiting for a special occasion  
To give me your heart  
Cause I need a little confirmation  
To make a real start  
Don't wait till it's too late  
Are you ready to show me?  
Are you ready to love me?  
You see in a way  
I have been drifting down a river  
To nowhere  
And you're giving me nothing  
And if you're ready to be my everything  
If you're ready to see it through this time  
And if you're ready for love then  
This I will bring  
But I'm not gonna wait for you forever this time  
And if you're ready to be  
Ready to be my everything  
And if you're ready to see it through this time  
If you're ready for love then baby  
This I will bring  
But I'm not gonna wait forever this time  
ladayo ladadayo ladeeda_

The fight was brutal. It went on with ninja techniques and martial arts until Toeshi gave up weakly, declaring Sasuke's victory.

"You win Sasuke, now say that you love her," smiled Toeshi, weakly.

" But I am not sure if I am ready to love her," protested Sasuke.

Sakura woke up at that instant. "That is nonsense! Sasuke never told me how he felt! I felt hurt that he tried to push me away when I try to help him out!" shouted Sakura. She pointed to him and continued loudly "Why have you chose to fight for me? It is no reason for me figure your feelings out for you if I know that you are so cold to me! How could you learn to love a girl who bothers you a lot while she tries to help the one she loves? Explain yourself!"

That did it. Sasuke yelled out "Because although I have to avenge my clan my brother killed, I had to keep myself away from my feelings to you in order to concentrate and focus instead of playing myself for love! I was so rude and cruel to you so that I'd pay attention, but I was supposedly playing with you to make sure you didn't know any word of what I said!"

"If you cannot keep your real feelings for each other in place, then I choose not to fight you anymore," said Toeshi, who acknowledged what the two of them were saying. "We shall meet again," she said and vanished in a poof of smoke.

"What was that all about?" asked Sakura, confused. Sasuke looked at her strangely.

"In case you didn't know, but I have to hide my feelings due to my focus on my ambition," explained Sasuke. "Our bond almost broke because of that and I have not yet made plans to spend time with you,"

"You didn't ask me on a date because you explained that you didn't want to date me due to your disinterest in me," Sakura told him. She lowered her head sadly avoiding eye contact, in which Sasuke noticed from the corner of his eye "You don't know me outside of ninja school,"

"Well, I'll do it with only you. I will then see if I can fall in love with you then," said Sasuke, grinning.

Then, he took Sakura and carried her on his back, giving her a piggy-back ride. He turned his head to Sakura's left arm and pressed it gently while Sakura leaned her head to his left shoulder. Tomorrow may be a day of new things to come, including rekindling a long-forgotten love to a lovelier love; romance.


	4. Spending Time With Somebody Like Sakura

Spending Time With Somebody Like Sakura

"Giggle! I can not believe that Sasuke has a date with me today!" giggled Sakura, sheepishly. She had just got up for her date with Sasuke and it was just yesterday that he fought for her with someone who bullied her. Pulling out her hitai-ate from her drawers, she tied it horizontally under her hair. Then she took a shower and put on her best kimono. She was ready!

" Bye Mom! Bye Dad! I am out for a date!" called Sakura as she hurried down the hallways and out the door.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was getting ready as well and had just put on his favorite kimono. He tied his hitai-ate vertically of his head and looked at himself at the mirror. He felt really nervous.

"What am I supposed to do on a date? I have never been on one…ever!" asked Sasuke, timidly tense and nervous. "What if I screw up? I hope she will like the date I picked out for her: I want to show her the temple gardens. It is lovely there, but nothing and no one is as beautiful as she is," he said to himself, turning red. Then, he sat on the couch waiting for Sakura to come and told himself "Here goes nothing. What is the worst that can happen?"

Just then, there was a knock on the door. She must be here thought Sasuke as he answered the door. "Hi Sasuke! Are you ready for our date?" replied Sakura cheerfully. "I hope so, this is my first time," said Sasuke, unsure of what to do.

"Well, let's go, wherever we are going," she said. "We're going to the temple gardens; it is the most beautiful place I know," answered Sasuke. He paused and whispered in Sakura's ear "Although nothing is more beautiful than you,"

"Thank you, it was sweet of you to say so," smiled Sakura as the both of them headed to the temple gardens. As they went in through the gate, Sakura could hardly believe her eyes. It was the most gorgeous place ever! There were lovely cherry blossom trees sprouting throughout the garden and a beautiful crystal lake with cranes dipping their feet in.

"When I left my hometown after my family's massacre, I went to Konoha but I felt lonely, so when I made visits to the shrine next to the garden, I noticed the place and it was peaceful enough to comfort my loneliness," explained Sasuke as they sat down on a bench. "Ever since then, I always make visits to the shrine and the garden. But, it still feels awful knowing that my family is not her to enjoy this beautiful place," he continued lowering his eyes slightly.

_I wanna Love Somebody Like you(sung by Keith Urban)_

_There's a new wind blowing like I've never known  
I'm breathing deeper than I've ever done  
And it sure feels good to finally feel the way I do  
I wanna love somebody, love somebody like you._

And I'm letting go of all my lonely yesterdays  
I've forgiven myself for the mistakes I've made  
Now theres just one thing, the only thing I wanna do  
I wanna love somebody, love somebody like you

Yeah I wanna feel the sunshine shining down on me and you  
When you put your arms around me  
You let me know theres nothing in this world I can't do

I used to run in circles going no where fast  
I'd take one step forward and look two steps back  
I couldn't walk a straight line even if I wanted to  
I wanna love somebody, love somebody like you

Whoa here we go now  
Yeah, Hey i wanna love you baby

Yeah I wanna feel the sunshine shining down on me and you  
When you put your arms around me  
Well baby there ain't nothing in this world I can't do

Sometimes it's hard for me to understand  
But you're teaching me to be a better man  
I don't want to take this life for granted like I used to do  
I wanna love somebody, love somebody like you  
I'm ready to love somebody, love somebody like you  
And I wanna love somebody, love somebody like you (yeah)

Hey I wanna love you baby

"I understand why you don't like to talk about them so often. It hurts to lose someone and you may not know, but I lost my cousin who was very close to me. She was like my big sister and her name was Kakaya Haruno. She was murdered mysteriously when she sleeping. I went into her room to wake her up, except, she didn't do so. I pulled back the covers and saw a shuriken stabbed in her stomach and there was a bit of blood on her. I ran to tell my family and they buried her near her parents' place. I can experience your pain just as badly because of how those deaths affect us," clarified Sakura. Tears ran down her face as she covered her face with her hands.

I know now why Sakura comforts me with her hugs. She understands me the way I am and that's how I began to trust her. Now I really see a reason to love her thought Sasuke as he reddened madly. I listened to her story and we are now capable at this moment to empathize what we can experience of the events that happened in our lives which of they affected us the most and how we can relate to them by listening. He looked at her face lovingly and clasped his hands into hers while she cried, though she noticed so.

"Don't cry Sakura. As long as I am here, that's all that matters," beamed Sasuke, gently. "Pain may hurt, but the only way to cure it is comfort. And I promise that as soon as I avenge my clan's death, we will be together. I will love you with all my heart and go through the good times and the bad times," he continued softly.

He gave her a hug whilst she hugged him back. They got up from the bench and walked around the garden, admiring the view and all.

**To Be Continued **


	5. The Next Day At School

The Next Day At School

Sasuke climbed out of bed the next morning, all tired and weary. He seemed to remember yesterday as if it was nothing. Not saying a word, he simply got out his clothes and cleaned up his hair. He tied his hitai-ate on, grabbed his tools and headed for school. Then, he saw Neji and went up to him. Although Neji and Sasuke weren't exactly declared friends, they were okay at getting along.

"Hey Neji! What's up?" greeted Sasuke, cheerfully.

"I heard you were on a date with Sakura. Good job, loverboy," grinned Neji. "Like you, I actually scored a date with TenTen,"

"Where did you take her on the first date?" asked Sasuke. "Besides, your act with TenTen was your first and what makes you so interested in her for?"

"I took her to the waterfront so that she could she see the lovely view I always looked at ever since I was little. Anyways, I decided to give her a try and just do it. There is more to girls than the looks or them being annoying," assured Neji . "Who knows? Sakura always likes you, give her a try. There might be something of her that you might be missing of. Why do you think Rock Lee likes her?

"Because she is pretty and she is loyal to her friends," answered Sasuke.

"Exactly! She is willing to protect her friends, that is why you, Naruto and Rock Lee protect her," said Neji.

"Actually, me and Naruto protect her only because she is the weakest member of the group," reassured Sasuke. "She may be weak, but she has good skills,"

"See? That might be something that you like of Sakura!" exclaimed Neji.

"Maybe, but I need to concentrate on my goal, not my feelings," replied Sasuke. Just then, the bell rang.

"Oh, dang! That is the bell! We better get going!" cried out Neji

………………………………………………………………………………..

Back at school, Sakura was in her classroom thinking about yesterday. Why did he ask her out if he said he was annoying? she wondered to herself. "I must be weak and annoying enough for Sasuke to refuse a date with me," she muttered. Just as TenTen was going to go past her, she heard what Sakura was muttering about and went over to talk to her. Sakura didn't seem to notice a thing.

"Hmmm? I couldn't help but notice what you were saying, but is something going on between you and Sasuke?" asked TenTen, who seemed to shock Sakura.

"What do you mean? Sasuke and I pretty much hasn't been on a date at all!" stated Sakura. "Wait, what makes you so interested in this stuff?"

"Because I heard what you muttering about a few minutes ago," TenTen said. You guys have so love going on and I wanna help you guys out! I'll even ask Neji to help me protect you and Sasuke,"

"Gosh, that is a very nice thing to offer, but me and Sasuke are going protect ourselves just for now," replied Sakura.

"Turn to me and Neji if you guys need help, okay?" grinned TenTen, who was getting up the chair and headed to her seat. "I'm going to go back to my seat, class is going to start. I just wonder where Neji is,"

"Sasuke is not here either. They must be late," said Sakura.

Abruptly, Neji and Sasuke zipped in the classroom at the last minute. They both took their seats silently. The teacher noticed and turned to them. He beckoned for them to come over. They both got up from their seats and faced the teacher.

"Boys, where have you both been? I do not accept tardiness in this classroom," demanded the teacher as they went over to them.

"I was headed to school and caught up with Neji. We started a conversation with each other, slowly walking and unaware of the time that passed us by," explained Sasuke.

"We did not realized what we were doing until the alarm bell went off for school, that's why we ran to the school to make it in time," continued Neji.

"Please don't give them detention!" shouted TenTen and Sakura who had listened to the conversation.

"Silence! Being caught up in some conversation like that is no excuse for your tardiness! Both of you may have after-school detention as well as your girlfriends," affirmed the teacher.

"But me and Sakura are not Neji's nor Sasuke's girlfriends!" yelled TenTen, desperately.

"You both have shouted, that is why you got after-school detentions! Let's start our lessons this minute before I lose my temper," declared the teacher, furiously.

At least we got some time with the girls, thought Neji and Sasuke as they got out their books to study.

At least we got some time with the guys, though TenTen and Sakura, while they both pulled out their notebooks for note copying.

**To be continued**


	6. Detention With The Girls

Detention With The Girls

Sakura was in the classroom after school had ended. It was quiet and she was waiting for Neji, TenTen and Sasuke. She couldn't get rid of the incident that had happened at lunchtime. All the girls from the Sasuke fanclub found out about his date with Sakura.

"We don't want you in our fanclub anymore!" yelled one girl.

"She took Sasuke from us! Just when he was about to pick one of us and he picked forehead girl!" screeched another. Then she and the others picked up some rocks and threw them at Sakura.

"Ahh! Stop it! That hurts so much!" cried Sakura, with tears in her eyes. "Ino, please help me! Please!" she pleaded.

"You are no longer part of me and that is why I refuse to help you,crybaby," replied Ino cruelly.

Just at that moment, Sasuke appeared. He glanced at Sakura and flashed in front of her to protect her.

"I order all of you to stop. You have no right to treat an innocent girl like this!" ordered Sasuke, angrily.

"Why? She betrayed us!" snapped one of the girls.

"With what? Her feelings for me? I am not blind, but even if I don't think of that a lot because of my focus on my goal, I care for her deeply as a friend," said Sasuke, rigidly. "Now get out this minute, or I can use my techniques on every one of you to do so!"

"Whatev' Sasuke. Let's go girls," replied Ino, giving a sour look to Sakura. Then she led herself and the girls away.

"Never mind Ino and the other girls," said Sasuke. "They're nothing but a bunch of annoying jerks,"

"Do you think of me like that anymore?" asked Sakura.

"Not exactly," Sasuke said.

That_ was_ at lunchtime. Now it was different. Why did he do it though? Sakura looked at the lovely view and yawned.

"Oh, this is soooo boring!" she yawned.

"What? Bored of our detention already?" smirked Sasuke, leaning on the doorway frame. "I can't believe our teacher Isamu Taoro got us detention! What is any worse?"

"A suspension is worse, Sasuke," called a voice from behind him. It was TenTen's voice. "Trust me, getting suspended at least once is enough for me!"

"Nuh-Uh! Try an almost-expulsion!" replied Neji's voice. "Akemi Najiwara, a friend of mine, got expelled because he and I put gum on the door knobs when the superintendent was visiting. Boy, I was in trouble, but not as much as Akemi and it was his idea!"

"Whoa, it looks like this disagreement is suddenly turning into a competition for the worse punishments when someone does a prank thing!" laughed Sakura.

"Like I care!" said TenTen, Neji and Sasuke all at the same time.

"I didn't know you have a good sense of humour," smiled Sasuke. He seemed delighted to see her laugh. "Of course, it took you a looonnnggg time to show your humour as of now!" he said laughing so much.

"Ey-yah! Sas-suke!" (Sakura)

"I know! Hey Neji, remembered when we were kids, we would drop water balloons at Kakashi and the Third Hokage and they got so mad at us?" asked TenTen, who was laughing really hard.

"Heh! Yeah! Oh man! They threatened us to serve detention! Man, we were sooooo BUSTED!" laughed Neji.

Soon, all of them were laughing, until Isamu Taoro stormed in furiously.

"Take your friggin' seats and zip it with your laughing!" snapped Isamu.

"There will be silence and if you dare make another sound, I shall remove you early from your detention,"

"Thank goodness!" whispered Sasuke to Sakura, grinning slyly. "If we make too much noise for Isamu to handle, he might dismiss us early! All he wants is peace and quiet. Doesn't really care about us, but I am going to get out!"

"You pig-head!" hissed Sakura, disgustedly.

"Well, it is better than staying in his retarded class all day and listening to his stinkin' yelling! And he is really cruel!" (Sasuke)

"You are sooo gross! Idiot!" (Sakura)

"I heard that even in your lowest tone, Sakura-nit!" (Sasuke)

"Will you two zip it for once! We might get dismissed!" (TenTen)

"Who friggin' cares! Isamu Taoro, I HATE YOUR DETENTIONS! BOOOOOOO!" shouted Sasuke, getting up and he started making a lot of noise!

"Hey, I am missing out, let me do it!" said Neji, joining in with all the fun.

The two of them made all sorts of noise like raspberries, animal sounds, whatever!

"ALRIGHT ENOUGH, HYUUGA NEJI AND UCHIHA SASUKE! SILENCE! BOTH OF YOU!" roared Isamu, who got up from his chair and boy, he started cursing so much!

But, Neji and Sasuke were laughing so hard that they were clutching their stomachs. Just then, Sakura decided to join them and blew a huge raspberry at their teacher.

(PPPPBBBBLLLLTTT) raspberry made by Sakura

"Oh, you guys are so friggin' disgusting!" protested TenTen. Then she thought slyly and then she added "I bet I can make a bigger raspberry!"

"I bet you your bubblegum that you can't!" taunted Neji, as he, Sasuke and Sakura hooted hysterically as their teacher Isamu kept yelling and pleading them to stop.

(PBBBBBLLLTTTTT) went TenTen's raspberry, which was pretty noisy and beat Sakura's raspberry

"That was sooo good TenTen!" cheered Neji, jovially and he and TenTen were both beaming and redden furiously. Then, they all started laughing again!

"I HAVE HAD IT! CLASS IS DISMISSED! I AM GETTING A HUGE HEADACHE!" yelled Isamu and he took TenTen and Sakura by their collars in one hand and Sasuke and Neji in the other hand and threw them out. Before Sakura had time to apologize, he slammed the door hard in front of their faces! Only, she was the only one to snap out of the laughing!

"Oh man, he was soooo furious! What a cool detention!" (Neji)

"Way cool, Neji, m'man!" (Sasuke)

"The next time we have a detention, let's do that!" (TenTen)

"But, do you guys realize we were thrown out?" (Sakura)

"Who cares! We had a wonderful time!" (Sasuke as he threw his arms around Sakura and squeezed her tightly)

Sakura and Sasuke started reddening and she hugged him back as he held her tightly. Then, they leaned in and kissed each other's soft lips. Sakura's lips and Sasuke's lips felt the softest in the world! They pulled back slowly and headed to Sakura's house so that Sasuke could drop her off before he went home. Leaving TenTen and Neji behind, they (Neji and TenTen) walked slowly towards the bridge and watched the sunset glow.

"I had a good time Sasuke. Thank you for dropping me off," (Sakura)

"No, thank you for making me laugh and for joining me with our teasing to the cruel teacher!" (Sasuke)

"Heeeyyy! You started it pig!" (Sakura)

"And you joined me into it and got yourself involved pig!" (Sasuke)

"I can't help it when you make me laugh pig!" (Sakura)

They started laughing again and then Sakura heard her mom calling her (her mom heard her and Sasuke).

"I hear my mom, I should go home," (Sakura) _But, inside, I never want to leave you. I feel the most romantic love of all._

"Um, I-I, uh," (Sasuke, struggling to get the words out but looked really serious) _I don't know how to say it, why is it so hard for me to tell her and even my emotions always hide the truth from her. I wish so hard to tell Sakura how I feel for her. _"Okay, I'll see you back at school," Sasuke said, finally giving Sakura an answer. Leaving Sakura behind, he departed as he touched his cheeks and said to himself "I think I have a thing for her," then carried on. Then he realized something…

_Oh, Uchiha Sasuke, I think I love her……I love Haruno Sakura and it feels sooo great! _Sasuke let out a big sigh and though deliriously of Sakura as he went home.

**To be continued**


	7. Professing our love

Am I in love?

Sasuke was on his way home thinking and wondering to himself. Do I really like Sakura? Love is something that I never truly valued. I must keep this to myself or she will get hurt.

"It is quite unusual for you to have feelings for Sakura," said Neji when he heard the news, confused.

"Someone like you shouldn't say something like that," replied Sasuke. "My goal to avenge my clan is something I truly need to do, but I need Sakura to be safe. Because if she gets hurt…."

"Then what would you put first? Your selfish plan to do something evil only to end up in self-destruction or someone you could possibly have feelings for?" snapped Neji.

" Now wait just a minute…" (Sasuke)

"I'm not done yet! Remember Ten-Ten from my team? She is important to me, so I know what it means to have someone special in our lives!" continued Neji.

" So what you're saying is that if I truly like someone, then I should be responsible to care about her," said Sasuke.

"Exactly! I care about Ten-Ten, like Might Guy and Rock Lee does. Shouldn't every girl be cared about a guy?" asked Neji.

" You're right about that, Neji," agreed Sasuke.

…………………………………………………………………………….

The next day, Neji, Ten-Ten, Sasuke and Sakura all went to school together.

Little did they know that Ino and her annoying posse came around the corner where they were at.

"Hey look! There's the forehead freak Sakura!" yelled one of the girls.

"And she's with Sasuke!" another one yelled.

The yelling out had turned into jeering and booing and whatnot. Up until Ino finally spoke up.

"Hey kids. Leave them alone." said Ino

"But we thought.." said one of the girls

"…that you like Sasuke more than any of us does.."

"True, because of that, I am the leader and I order all of you get lost and leave the four of them alone!" Ino replied.

"And I just want all of you fan girls to know that I love Sasuke truthfully and if you guys don't like it then tough luck!" said Sakura.

"Then I want you all to know that I love Neji!" spoke up Ten-Ten.

("Who cares?" says one of the girls)

"And I love Ten-Ten back!" says Neji.

"Aw, you really mean it?" asks Ten-Ten.

"I mean it!" says Neji to Ten-Ten and they kiss each other.

" Well, I just want you to know that I love Sakura!" yells Sasuke.

"You WHAT???" asks the girls as they watch Sasuke and Sakura kiss. "We're gonna get your friggin' ass!!!!!!"

"What was that about asking the girls to leave us alone, eh Ino?" asked Ten-Ten as the chase begins their way to school.

"Heh, sorry!" says Ino

"Well, now that we're going to be late, can we really blame the crowd and ourselves if we get detention again?" asks Ten-Ten.

" **Sigh** Ten-Ten you worry to much. And we have the crowd to blame this time!" says Neji

"Aw, who cares!" says Sakura and Sasuke at the same time.

After school, they got detention again. But they didn't make a single noise.

Because they were too busy kissing each other!!!!


End file.
